The Unread Documents of a Mission So Far Off
by The Ultimate Uke
Summary: Naruto and four other comrades are captured on a search and rescue mission only to be physically and emotionally tortured for eight months, now the aftermath of the ordeal is more scarring then they could every imagine...such as forced pregnancy. NEW! Yaoi.
1. Prologue: The epic battle begins

Prologue: the epic battle begins

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by…that guy who wrote…it. Idk but it wasn't me, all original characters though are mine and I take full credit for each and everyone.

Summary: I'd advice you to read the story first and if you don't know who the characters are go back and read this info. But it's not needed especially for those of you who can just wing it do so. Naruto is sent on a Sasuke retrieval mission along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock lee, Shanic, Memaru, Kiba, and Morris. Once they enter the lair of Orochimaru they are easily over thrown and captured. Worried a rescue team for the rescue team is sent out containing people from the missing team members team. But what will they find with the missing Naruto?

**Profiles for Original characters:**

**Sukiko Sakaige**: The daughter of the fourth Hokage (not Naruto's dad in this story) and the granddaughter of the Setokage. Dating Morris, relationship unknown with him now. Were good friends with Sasuke and LeAnn till they left. Has a ten tailed beast inside her.

**LeAnn**: Formerly on team Gai, but she was Orochimaru's real apprentice. Helped in the destruction of the leaf village during the chunin exams. Her mother was his first apprentice but killed herself because she didn't want him to get a hold of her family's Geka genkai. She also killed her husband and his entire clan so that Orochimaru couldn't use them either. Her last mission was to protect LeAnn from being bitten because even if she wiped all the other users of her talents away LeAnn could use both her mother and her father's ability's. But right before she got to the village hidden in the leafs LeAnn got bit by Orochimaru and received the curse mark of hell. Her Geka genkai's are regeneration/immortality (unless beheaded) mom side; unlimited chakra (from her fathers side) side affects to unlimited chakra is hibernation; sleeping for up to a month. Trained with Sasuke, is in love with rock lee, and former best friend to Neji. Neji liked her until she left. Feeling unknown.

**Morris**: former Sakage's son. Fire village jounin, missing with the shinobi,

**Memaru Lee** (Uchiha): unknown Uchiha, forth girl in the team Kurenai, use to date Shikamaru broke up with him so her mom wouldn't kill him when she was chasing her down, currently an ANBU, obtained mangekyou sharingan, went on operation rescue but was also presumed dead by Sasuke.

**Oscar**: fire village chunin, helping Sakura look for the missing shinobi.

**Shanic**: presumed dead. Missing from both teams. Fourth member on team Kurenai.

**Geene**: Gaara's twin brother. Fourth member on team Gaara.

**Kai**: LeAnn's replacement on team Gai, she's in love with Neji but gets no attention. Comes with Sukiko on operation rescue of the shinobi that got kidnapped, an is presumed to be killed by Sukiko's sister in the Akatsuki.

_~Shikamaru~_

_I woke up with chains on my neck connecting me to Naruto and him to lee and so on. We were all in one room except for chouji. It was damp and cold and we were…naked. I looked around and noticed we were on some sort of paper bomb trap. _

"_S-shika…maru where are we?" Naruto grunted. _

"_I-I-Naruto I really d-d-on't know…." We were shivering and in this state could go into hypothermia at any moment. _

"…_why are we….c-chained?" he looked at lee's unconscious body the giant plant was submerged in water except for the half we laid on, so Morris who was holding onto lee for body heat, hair was in water._

"_W-w-wake the o-oothers…we have to g-g-et out of here." I said moving to my other side and observing my status. The paper trap was designed so that we knew immediately that this was a trap and take time off to observe and identify a way out. This is where Neji would have come in handy._

"_S-shikamaru…I'm c-cold…" lee's voice whispered._

"_we're being t-to-tortured." I explained._

_He looked around and sat up crossing his unbandaged arms around his chest. "Wait…w-we lost to S-Sasuke….!" Lee exclaimed._

"_t-that bastard…I'm getting really cold …and it feels like this __**thing **__we're on is alive." I had felt it too, sudden breath, sudden movements, the moisture on it. It was alive, and breathing, perhaps asleep. Was Orochimaru going to make it eat us. And we couldn't particularly move…being paper trapped and chained together and all. Then where was chouji? Did he die too? _

_This was the worst mission I'd lead yet._

"_Don't stress you're pretty little head yet, the funs just beginning!" I turned to see Sasuke and his lackey squad._

"_what do y-you goons w-w-wa-want?" Naruto tried to but some actual threat into his voice but he just sounded like a drowned rat._

"_Funny, you should be begging for mercy. You should be asking one million questions on your missing comrades. You shouldn't be so rude." Sasuke said with an evil smirk._

"_All in do time Sasuke…for now you Suigetsu and Juugo need to calm your hormones." Orochimaru purred grasping a snarling Sasuke by the chin._

"_Whatever…all in due time dobe." Sasuke snatched his chin away and turned to leave._

"_W-wait bastard!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. Sasuke turned barely, "don't you w-walk out on us…come d-d-own here and f-f-fi-fight me like a man!" he hissed._

"…_when are you going to realize dobe…your not a man, you're a woman." He walked out._

_Suigetsu smiled his huge shark grin and turn around as well waving at us, "see ya 'round ladies!" he laughed._

_Juugo looked at us and nodded waiting for some sort of response from Orochimaru, "Go ahead boy give them what their here for." That didn't sound good._

"_Sir," he made several hand signs and the paper seals ignited I thought we were going to explode so I jumped pulling everyone else with me into the frozen depths of ice cold water. Lee and Morris hissed as they were dragged into the water by their neck._

_We met underwater and then Morris decided it was best to swim up. I quickly agreed when I say the tentacles on the thing… we all made it up so that our head was poking out of the water till one tentacle grabbed Morris and hoisted him up dragging us all by the chain I felt the lack of oxygen and the drop in temperature take effect over my body. _

_Then tentacles were everywhere in the blink of an eye, some were holding me up by my limbs some were holding lee up around his waist and then other, like the ones holding Morris were violating him. One had entered his mouth and began fucking it, another's were holding his arms back and two other had held his legs wide open while tiny ones slide into his body leaking some white fluid._

_he was fighting it at first trying to scream out, but this was all thought of on advance, with us all being tied together no one could surpass each other because we had to act as one. Meaning we were only as strong as our weakest link. Second the supposed paper bombs were what was actually keeping this thing asleep when they went off the thing woke up, doing it's prime duty, third the temperature and the water, slowed our reaction time and weakened us when it reached a certain temperature. And fourth, the tentacles, there were __**way **__too many to fight off in our state._

_Then I saw lee flipped til he was hanging upside down and his legs spread wide while a tiny tentacle began raping him. Another one held his hands, while another went into his mouth. _

"_lee!" _

"_Naruto hush these things don't have eyes they react to movement and noise." I warned._

"_but lee…" he whispered._

"_it's too late for him and plus it's not hurting him…much." I looked at Morris the thing had removed the tiny one, and positioned his hip up while a large tentacle penetrated him. I saw tears appear and fall down his face while the one in his mouth came, filling his face with a nasty thick white fluid and then it pulled out and moved on. He was forced to swallow and yell as the bigger one inside him moved so much more faster. Then his mouth was filled up by another._

"_oh my gawd we're being raped." I realized in horror._

"_what and you're a genius…how long did it take before you realized that?" Naruto hissed then he was bent forward and he looked at me in fear. "Shika please don't let them…" Naruto began but one filled his face and he grimaced in disgust._

"_s-sorry Naruto" I pulled on the ones holding my hand, then two more rubbed around me…it was…it was feeling me up. One squeezed my dick and started jacking me off. While two more brought my legs up so that my knee's touched my chest. Smaller tentacles started penetrating my hole leaving behind a cold wet fluid. It felt so weird yet pleasant. I found myself moaning, and then it tapped a spot inside me, then I went blind and screamed. That's when it put a tentacle in my mouth to silence me. _

_I felt like crying this felt so good, I was bucking uncontrollably, the coldness of the water and the room was soon wearing off from the excitement our bodies were building up._

"_Open up princess…" I looked up to see Juugo had started perspiring a lot more then necessary then I thought about it, he was controlling the thing so he must be feeling the pleasure from it._

_If we could take out Juugo we could get out of here. The creature held lee tightly while he came into his mouth then it let another went into his mouth. I felt the thing in my mouth grow and then burst it's come all inside of my mouth. I swallowed the sweet tasting fluid and willingly opened my mouth for the next then the one in my ass blew it's load and it felt weird. For starters I felt the need to come again as the tiny things sprayed their fluid into my ass. Then it was replaced by a larger thicker thing that fucked me ruthlessly._

_Naruto had his eyes closed tightly as the tentacles fucked him hard. His entire body would jerk forward while some of the other tentacles took a feel of his body. Some even jerked his penis. _

_Then the tentacle in his mouth came and moved on, "Oh gawd Shika…please think of some thing soon. I can't-can't Ahhhh!" Naruto came first. Out of everybody he was the youngest, so he hadn't yet built up stamina. Lee was the second to blow weird since he was older then me and Naruto but younger then Morris._

_Morris was next to blow and the thing drank his come. Then I guess it was my turn, it raised me up and pulled all three of then together with their faces near my cock. I get what its trying to do and with this thing inside me I came all over my comrades faces. I'm suppose to be their leader, to do everything in my power to stop them, but I didn't, I came on them and degraded them. I let them all down. I remembered how Naruto had begged me to not let this happen._

"_Shika please don't let them…" I heard it over and over again as I pulled tightly on my restraints._

_That's when lee licked his lips seductively, he tasted my essence and smiled. His eyes were glazed and his cheeks flushed, "…again." He begged._

"_what ever you sluts want your going to get…for now." Juugo hissed. _

"_Fuck me sir." Lee was pulled away and was attacked by multiple tentacles. _

_Then we were all attacked. How long was it going to take for help to get here? Would help ever get here? And why did I want to see lee drink my come again?_

_We had never found orochimaru's lair before, why would they find it now that we were here? We could be trapped here for years. We could be forced to get fucked by tentacle for another two years before they even come close to finding us. I'd sooner off myself then be a fuck slave._

_I wanted to pass out as tentacles took turns on my as they drank my essence again and again. _

…_as I watched my comrades that at a time not too long ago depended on me. Me! I who was watching them be violated for the pleasure of a sicko and his lackeys. _

~Sasuke~

Okay so this was unexpected but pleasant, after all I had loved the baka for eight years. I really didn't want to torture him…well at fist anyway. He brings out the worst in me all the damn time no matter how many times I try to be civil.

"Dumb dobe…making me get like this! Anything that happens to you is your own damn fault!" I sighed. Where was Suigetsu? You know what I don't really want to know. I walked into the room LeAnn, Orochimaru and Karin were sitting there with a test tube.

LeAnn yawned and stretched. She must be fighting sleep, being as that she had to hibernate after battles were she uses excess chakra. Karin was kissing Orochimaru's ass, and when she saw me leapt with joy.

"Sasuke…" she screamed.

"why haven't you told her yet?" I looked at him.

"I have she said…she didn't care." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Anyway…where's sui?" I asked.

"He's in the room with juugo…most likely jacking off." He smirked.

I looked toward the room, I wanted to watch but then I feel guilt. It was best to just wait for the serum to take affect and for them to become submissive. Weird though why would Karin want to help me out and get nothing in return. Especially knowing that I was going to use the dobe to revive my clan?

And now we wait. It could take minutes, hour, second, days, month's even. But they were ours, it wasn't likely they would figure out where we were it took them two fucking years to figure out where our lair was in the first place. So I would have the boy of my dreams to myself mostly for how long it takes them to find us. The thought that it may take them two years or longer was arousing. In a week he'd be pregnant then in nine months he'd have my baby, then I'd do him again and again, and because the spell is permanent he can have me at least ten kids. At least…I smirked; Naruto was going to be my babies mama.

This I had to see.

Team leader: Shikamaru Nara

Second leader: Morris.

Current status of the mission: critical.

Status of team: critical…some members are lost and presumed to be dead.

Members still alive: Shikamaru Nara, rock lee, Chouji Akamichi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Morris.

Rescue team: Leader Sukiko, second leader Neji, Team medic Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Memaru, Geene, Kiba, Kai, and Oscar. Jounin/ANBU/chunin accompanied Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Gai Maito.

oOo

here it goes this is step one to many steps! I have a list of things for my viewers:

I need a beta for this or I'ma say fuck you to everyone that complains.

I made a twitter its 2much4dis and it should be on my page. Follow me on Twitter.

Read and review, questions, comments constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 1: Chouji the unforgivable

Chapter 1: Chouji the unforgivable.

Summary: so far the group that went missing Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, chouji, and Morris all have been tortured while being put through vigorous anatomy experiments. the rest of the shinobi in Konoha and Sanugura are in search of them before the akatsuki can locate orochimaru and take hold of Naruto-or worse Naruto and the others die. Sasuke and his friends have fun with the victums.

Status report: critical condition, missing comrades, fatal conditions.

~chouji~

I woke up feeling…so…so hungry…

Where Shikamaru and others? Where was I? Then I looked up from the table I was being restrained on and realized that I was being gagged. I opened my eyes wide only to see wires and tubes all over…was this saw? I saw my reflection on the ceiling…it was a giant mirror they used as a roof. I could see I was bruised naked, and…skinny.

"So you're awake…?" a voice too familiar purred.

"Uh…who are you?" I asked the black room.

"I'm Kabuto…don't remember me? Sad, we were in the chunin exams together." He walked out and I could see his smirk in the mirror.

"You were the first form of the experiment and I have to say you took on a whole different affect to you…maybe you have too strong a male hormone to take in the genome we designed. With what ever the case your still useful…your essential actually." He walked closer.

I was afraid and couldn't say a word, "w-what? Where Naruto and the others? Who are you!"

He sat by me, "all in due time babe." He answered.

~Shika~

I awoke scared, wow; I hadn't really realized I'd passed out! Where was I again? Then I felt a sharp slap to my ass.

"Wake up slut…you were the first person to except the genome." Juugo purred. "lets set this thing already…" Suigetsu said impatiently.

"fine kneel slut we are your masters." Juugo commanded. My body felt so hot and so tingly, but I suddenly found myself kneeling in front of the trio, "M-master…" I begged.

"Good boy…now you know what good boys get?" Suigetsu said undoing his pants.

"Wait for it…you just think with your dick, don't you sui?" juugo said. "you are our slut. No one else can sate the feelings you get now except for one of us unless we say they can. You will get horny approximately one hour after your previous orgasm. You will _love _sucking cock, and beg to suck our cock whenever you can. You will say thank you master whenever one of us comes on or in you. You will get excited to our touch and crave our cocks inside you. You will always swallow, no matter what I put in you mouth. Our voice will excite you, our body will entice you, and you will get wet for us. You're going to feel pain when you're alone until you are sated. Look at me slut!" I looked up drooling his cock twitched beautifully; I wanted to suck it to feel his mouth all over my body, to get pounded into the ground by him. "Don't you feel nice and wet in between your legs?" he smirked.

"…yes master…" I was stroking my dick in front of them all on all fours. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I nodded…wait I was wet! Why was I wet!

I looked down to see I was leaking fluid from my asshole. "w-what the…"

"You've been infected with the M genome…it actually quite fascinating when you think about it. If you haven't been able to tell yet then I'll tell you. Were trying to test something on you at the same time…impregnate you. The M genome stands for Maternal Genome. Your insides have been changed for good…you're mixed with female now. We'll be running multiple tests on you till we find out how long, when, and if you can get pregnant. Until then we're ordered to fill you with our genetic code (semen) until your pregnant." Jugo purred.

"w-what the fuck have you done to me!" I hissed.

"oh no slut you don't talk out of content…spread those legs!" he ordered.

I spread my legs wide while still kneeling for him, and looked up at him, that cock was looking better and better every minute. "what else m-master-I want to f-feel you. I want to f-f-feel you so much. Please I want one of my masters." I begged. I felt gross for doing it but I couldn't help it. "I want to suck you off master." I kneeled in front of juugo who just stuck his hips out further so that his hips rubbed my lips. It leaked pre-come all over my lips and I licked it up, it tasted so good.

"Do as you wish…but finger yourself so that your other masters can see." He said as I took as much as I can of his dick into my mouth. It only went half way down my throat before I gagged, but for some reason still wanted to choke more down. I bobbed my head a little stuffing more in every time. He hissed and pulled my hair while the other stroked their members to me sucking on him. My hands wouldn't fit in my ass in fact I only managed for three fingers in. but I was so desperate for more I started rocking on them frantically.

"It's not enough…it's not enough…master it hurts there!" I cried.

I heard Suigetsu laugh and smile while he walked behind us and stroked my back with his member; I started drooling on the floor. "y-yes….fuck yes fuck me!" I growled.

Juugo smiled and forced his member back into my mouth holding my head still then pushing his member all the way to the hilt.

"Good gawd…suck it whore!" he gasped.

It felt so good sui fingering me and Juugo's cock in my mouth! I wanted more I needed more so I sucked hard on his cock and lead Suigetsu into me. They both hissed and started fucking me from both ends hard. I could hear Sasuke groaning from just watching us fuck.

"Gawd Shika-baby your so fucking good inside!" sui hissed moving his hips fast and ruthless. Juugo came in my mouth in a matter of seconds cursing softly while Sasuke laughed at how quick he peaked.

I showed him my mouth full of spunk and swallowed it, "thank you master…" I said ramming myself back on him. I just wasn't getting enough, and then he struck my prostate leaving me limp and weary mess.

But then he struck something else and I gasped and tightened on his cock. "Holy fucking heaven in hell kami-sama who made me!" he swore as he rammed into me harder.

"w-what-what is that?" I asked.

Sasuke sat in front of me and offered his cock to me I gladly swallowed it whole, now that I did it deep throating was easy. "It's your G spot…you have a vagina now Shika, so that side effect is not so surprising." He gasped.

I moved to the uneasy tempo Suigetsu was setting. My entire body would jerk forward in a painful way but lust over took everything. Sasuke laughed about it and stopped pulling his member out my mouth against my will. Sui froze and came inside me. It was such a strong ejaculation I felt it shoot up into my gut. Sasuke crawled on his two knees behind me touching the come sliding down my thighs. He laughed as he stuck his prick in an saw me squirm he and Suigetsu were about the same size maybe he was bigger…I don't know.

"So your ganna tell me Shika, which one of us is the better fuck. When I'm done though I'll know. I just want to be sure the dobes getting the best I can give him." He laughed as he thrusted inside me. His thrust were brutal and fast. I found that I liked that too, what the hell had happened during my sleep? Sasuke also kept attacking my inner spot. Not the prostate the one I just found out about today and it was killing me, I suddenly tensed and shot come all over the floor.

"Heh when your done here Shika your licking that up." He ordered.

"Y-y-yes sir…I will."

~Morris~

I woke up on a well cushioned bed with no clothes still. At last a bed, I really just wanted to sleep the ache of those damn tentacles away. But I remembered the mission and my comrades where was Naruto, chouji, lee, and Shikamaru?

"What? What the fuck is going on here!" I sat up and winced as my ass ached.

Sasuke walked in with chains in his hands he pulled in a skinny version of chouji. Now I was really confused.

"C-chouji! Sasuke you prick this doesn't surprise me at all." I spat sitting back on my elbows. "You would be the only prick to want to watch us tortured sexually." He let the chains go and walked over to me he kneeled in between my legs which surprised me. Then he kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. I swallowed his spit and felt like throwing up.

Then he pulled away and licked my lips which made me hot all over, "listen carefully…you're submissive but not entirely. You are my slave, my slut, and any body that is not me or my comrades cannot get you off unless I say so. You will touch yourself but never find release by yourself all the time, you will become horny approximately an hour after you previous orgasm. You will love sucking cock…you will crave it. You will always swallow, you will say thank you when one of us comes on you or in you. You will beg to suck my dick. You will get excited and aroused when you see our bodies, feel our touch, or hear our voice. And you will get extra wet between your legs when you see my cock." He purred.

I hissed, I was aroused looking around for what was doing this. Was what he was saying true? If he was controlling me I would have to do everything he said.

"I-I want your…I need you to touch me!" I hissed.

"I know you do." He smirked, "chouji sit in the corner-I have to handle him. Because…" he moaned in my ear. "That's what good masters do to their good little sluts." He laid me down and started kissing me softly.

Leaving me at a dilemma, I wanted him inside me!

As soon as his robe was off I was already wet in side my thighs. Why—why was I wet there?

He got on top of me and then licked from my neck to my neck, I screamed because it felt so fucking hot and so fucking cold at the same time. When he bit me I jumped.

"Dammit Sasuke…don'tchu fucking tease me!"

He smirked, "and what do I do exactly. Tell me…I really wanna know."

Kill my pride why don'tchu.

Evil little…but almost against my will I said, "Fuck me master-fuck me hard and right." I didn't know if it was me speaking or the alleged jutsu but I was NO mans slave and I damn straight wasn't gay!

"Hmm, since you asked so nicely…funny thing is I've always wanted to see your pride around your ankles."

"Loser...ugh."

"Now tell me Rissy you'ra shinobi that fights using the human body as its own weapon. What is this?" His finger stuck my prostate without any remorse pushing up into my bladder causing me to piss myself a little. How…demeaning.

"Wow, you're like a two year old pissing yourself." He snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd piss yourself too if I stuck my finger into your bladder!"

He sat leaned in and started to suck on my dick, of course I felt a smirk on my face as a little bit of my pride was returned as the smug Uchiha was now sucking my dick. Ha!

He did his best fingering me and sucking on me I was withering, "Wh-what…what the fuck!" I felt like I was going to explode if he didn't do something soon.

"What you want my cock Rissy? Are you, one of the strongest Sakaige's ever born, born enemy and superior to the Uchiha, willing to beg me, an Uchiha, for his dick to satisfy your own whore-mons?" he smirked. I needed it! I needed to be fucked but where the fuck is anybody else when you need them.

"I'd rather die." I cried, he laughed and left my cock to weep, why the fuck couldn't I get off. Okay time to take matters into my own hands I started to masturbate, again demeaning and kinda awkward he was literally under me and I was whacking off.

I wasn't getting anywhere though—I mean it felt good but—I couldn't spill.

He laughed, "you're not ganna cum. It's part of this jutsu." I looked up with a smug sense of satisfaction. I really would rather be fucked to death by that plant then be fucked by Sasuke. I really would, since our bout at the chunin exams he'd been one of my worst nemesis.

"Fuck me Ok! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I'll fucking do anything." He shrugged "time for some training…I fully intended to come in and pleasure you, yet you keep choosing to be the dominate. You realize you aren't in a position to be a top—I'm fucking you tonight. Then when Naruto is good and ready I'm fucking him too. But first let me see your dignity around you ankles again, suck your _masters _dick."

I crawled to the middle of his legs and he smirked down on me.

I, Morris Sakaige, was being forced by MY OWN body to suck Sasuke Uchiha off.

"Lick it baby. Suck it like I know you want Naruto to do yours." I look up at him angry. "Come on now," he said leaning back on his hands. "I notice how he cuddles into you and you want to protect him when ever he's afraid—or how he screams for Morris whenever he's afraid." He pushed my face down. "You're too stubborn even for someone affected with the genome. Shikamaru took it like a pro and with out much argument and fight." I opened my mouth to the intruder. He forced my head up and down.

"Suck!" he ordered and I did like he was the sweetest little thing.

He was surprised at my willingness. I rolled my tongue around him and sucked around him, slurping up his pre-semen. His heat was full now, and hard in the back of my throat. Then before I knew it he had me bobbing my head.

"Yeah—ugh…fuck, swallow that cock! Dammit Rissy…you've really had your practice." He hissed pushing my head further into his crotch.

I tried my hardest to open my throat so it wouldn't hurt as much—something I'd acquired from having to suck off tentacles day in and out for four days and nights straight.

He pulled my heard off and held me there "spit on it," he started snicker and I did. My control was faltering. "Suck it…lick my fucking balls." And I did he swirled his balls all over my face. I was making a fucking mess on my face. I swallowed his piece again and sucked hard. He sucked his breath in hard and grinded into my face with heat holding the back of my head as if I was going to run away. My eyes had watered up and I was blushing and choking up his dick.

"Enough!" he threw me over and spread my legs fiercely. "Look how wet you are slut…its cute."

"Shut up and do it." I spat, he frowned.

"Your obstinacy is killing me," He pulled my lower regions up and forced my dick toward my mouth. Bastard I hope don't you think I'm limber that I could blow myself. He stopped just short of splitting me in two then he rubbed his prick over my entrance.

My eye twitched in the pure disgust of this act turning me on. Why—kami why? If I was to be gay at least let it be for someone I don't hate souly.

"Take this prick." He pushed into me and I screamed like a girl. It was so freaking hot and so freaking good. I clenched him like he was freaking stealing from me and this was his prick. He gasped and leaned in over me. "Beg to be fucked."

"Bit me," I hissed.

"hm, that can be arranged." He said biting my neck. His hips were pounding into me like there was no tomorrow. And he held me still to take it all, something inside me was on fire and Sasuke's dick was feeding to the fire of it all. I braced my hand on the wall and my other on the wall pushing up into the cock invading my body.

"Fuck, Sasuke…yes." I was hissing like a woman. And Sasuke held onto me like a woman. I felt like a whore, being used to pleasuee Sasuke.

"Get wetter Morris…take my cock. Swallow it with that pussy between your legs."

"Ugh…ugh…there….right there…I, i-I'm coming! Yes right there master." I hissed my claws scratching down his back. He was fucking me with a brutal force. "Yes…fuck yes. I'm ganna impregnate that ass. I'm ganna fuckin' jizz that fire in between your legs. Ah—Morris I'ma bout to mark this as my bitch territory!" and that was it the spit ball at the pit of my belly welded up and I was there.

"Sasuke I'm ganna!" he was snapping his hips forward fast causing my dick to dance in front of my face. Then he hit this spot I didn't know I had…and it wasn't my prostate.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH—huh, huh! Sas…ke!" I jerked pouring my own cum all over my face. feeling him pour into my bowls while biting me with his all. I felt him throb twice before I felt the usual black out that I had been getting all week from that tentacreep. Sasuke sat up on his elbows and smiled down at me still in our awkward pose. "sleep for now, we've got a whole lot more taming to do."

TBC

Finally! Finished…ugh—I'd be done, but I could not force myself to right that part about Morris and Sasuke…to anyone unclear Saskaige's are suppose to be as prestige as an Uchiha or a Hyuuga but there were nearly wiped away during the nine tails attack. But the surviving members still take great pride in there name including hating Uchiha's for having the power to imitate. Oh chapters involving rissy and Shika will get more…intense. So those of you who are like this ain't all that bad reconsider.


	3. Breaking Point

Chapter 3: breaking point

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by…that guy who wrote…it. Idk but it wasn't me, all original characters though are mine and I take full credit for each and everyone.

Summary: I'd advice you to read the story first and if you don't know who the characters are go back and read this info. But it's not needed especially for those of you who can just wing it do so. Naruto is sent on a Sasuke retrieval mission along with Shikamaru, Choji, Rock lee, Shanic, Memaru, Kiba, and Morris. Once they enter the lair of Orochimaru the are easily over thrown and captured. Worried a rescue team for the rescue team is sent out containing people from the missing team members team. But what will they find with the missing Naruto?

Authors note: I know a little late for a little chapter but whatever lucky for me the next chapter was saved to the computer. Plz review and stuff. This actual chapter got destroyed so this is just something to fill in the blanks in my head.

~characters pov~

~Rock Lee~

When I came to consciousness I was upside down, hot, dirty, and in major pain. Most of this pain was coming from my lower back, it radiated like a hot iron being pressed into my spin or like I had been carrying a wall of bricks for hours. I shifted slightly only to realize I was being held up by two tentacles one by the ankle and one by the arm. I tried to wiggle free but the blood pooled at my head and I was dizzy.

I tried to break free only to realize that I wasn't ion this predicament alone. Naruto my comrade and best of friends was also upside down and just concentrating on the wall behind me.

"Oh thank Kami, Naru-"

"Shut up! These things are just asleep." He whispered harshly.

I looked around again and noticed the chilling waters, the temperature just kicked in and I started to shiver intensely.

"Naruto…what's happening…are we going to die…" I always hoped that my death would be honorable.

"No have you forgotten these things have been raping us!" He whispered again. "Sasuke's watching I know he is…I won't give him the satisfactory. My stomache ached like a hollow mess, my skin felt pruned and my lips dry. "what day is it?" Naruto asked as I looked up at the only light entering the room.

"I have no idea…I think I've been asleep this whole time…I'm sorry I must've been no help." I apologized.

"Well actually they just came in here and took Morris." Naruto said swing right side up. He sat on top the monster and then I decided to do the same we looked at each other for a minute as we both sat there with little optimism.

"Huh, look at us Naru-kun…We're going to get raped to death like our comrades." I said looking down trying to crack the thick gloomy wall of apprehension around us.

Naruto all but growled. "We are not dying here…you got me! We are going to find our friends, bust out of here, and break Sasuke's face in." he said looking around.

This…was harder than the face off with those two akatsuki members we had awhile ago. Out of all the mission no one had ever been this hard, no one had ever not threatening our lives yet establish a sense of fear this intense in us, no one mission had yet to make us-shinobi-want to die…

"Yeah..." I said without any sense of hope in it what so ever. "Naruto…I didn't know Sasuke was gay." I said looking down.

"Yeah well I didn't either…well I did kind of…but I didn't either. You understand?" he asked looking at me then looking down.

I looked back up confused, "huh?"

"Well he kissed me once." He said looking away. "well twice…the second time he thought I was asleep. I knew but I didn't acknowledge it I guess." He said with a blush on his face.

"oh, I didn't know you were…that way either." I said as a matter a fact like.

He jumped at that, "I am NOT gay! That faggot mother fucker kissed me…twice…that emo faggot is the one watching us sex it up." I frowned. "That bastard…he's the one who can't control his faggot hormones and now look."

"Wow, you don't have to be homophobic. I like Sasuke…well the comrade Sasuke. He's not all that evil."

"Well that evil queer can catch it!" Naruto said whipping his fist in mid air. I was no medic and definitely no Neji but it didn't take byukugan to notice our deteriorating conditions. Naruto's veins had started popping our, hunger had changed our body's tone so much it made me wonder how long we'd been here. And the sheer fact that Sasuke was really starving us…like really not giving us anything, it surprised a hurt me to no ends. We were once comrades. With whatever the case, his eyes had dark circles around them the line that once allowed the beautiful face to contrast everyone else were dark and rough. Like wiskers.

Like an animals whiskers.

His arms and legs had marks…sex marks from these tentacreeps.

I wondered if I had hardened so much?

"Really Naruto false threats will kill you." We both turned to see Sasuke staring at us, he began to pace around smiling at us as he did so. "Don't misunderstand my kindness as weakness. I gave you this break so you simply wouldn't _break._"

"Sasuke, you fucking scum fucking faggot! Let us go so we can fight equally." Naruto demanded.

"Were not fucking equals…the sooner you develop properly the sooner I can show you that." He smirked. "Listen dobe…the only thing that's been keeping us as equals is that damn fox demon. Right now, right here baka I challenge you! Use the nine tails and break free." He yelled raising his arms out toward Naruto. "Break free and come and kill me Naruto!"

Naruto struggled with the tentacle for a while then he fell off the monster and I heard an audible crack signaling he had broken a bone. Naruto gave a loud agonizing groan of pain and I felt it for him too. His entire arm laid limp as he looked up angry with Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed, "fool…hurry up and change Naruto, we've got repopulating to do. My clans not going to rebuild itself."

"I am not rebuilding anything with you…bastard." He said in a blood curdling voice. That's when I realized that these things were asleep and can be woken and that Naruto's struggling and yells have as I was flung into one and then molested by another.

I opened my mouth to scream, "Naruto—" my mouth was filled with a tentacle that moved with such a speed.

Naruto looked scared as the tentacle brought Naruto face to face with Sasuke. Naruto spit on him, cursed him out, and Sasuke simply smiled.

With a smirk he said, "I'll break you dobe...I will."

"Get…back here…where's Morris!? Where's Shikamaru!?" Naruto fought and then I was pulled forward in front of Naruto and forced to take his penis into my mouth.

"Wuahwuah whau!" I complained.

"You two are so predictable." He turned and walked away. "But all in fucking due time…dobe. All in fucking due time."

With that he turned and left the room.

~Shika~

My head was killing me!

I quickly looked around staking out my surroundings. I looked up fast, and then to the side fast, there was no one around but the darkness of the room and the giant man sized bird that belonged to LeAnn. I was worried about myself for a minute but realized just how harmless the thing was without its owner.

I wasn't tied up or upside down, I was just left in a bed with a giant watching bird. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a giant water insignia and realized I was in Suigetsu's room. I rolled over on my hands and knees and instantly memories flooded my mind. I was overwhelmed by the traumatizing rape experiences that I fell over slightly. I felt a sudden wetness in between my legs and realized whatever they put in me was now leaking out. I rubbed my hand in between my thighs to check and make sure it wasn't blood; surely enough it had been semen.

I grimaced and rubbed my hand on the bed sheets to clean them. The carrier bird had begun to peck at itself leaving me unattended.

"See I'm telling you he's really a doll for staying and watching over him baby." The familiar female voice said to the bird. The bird croaked and then I heard flapping wings and a poof. LeAnn stood there staring at me staring at her.

"Where's Sui?" I hissed at her when she realized I was awake.

"Wow, you are very interested in finding your Sui. He must have put it on you."

I rolled my eyes, "actually I'm looking for answers."

"Hm…well ask away because when he does come back it won't be to talk about your curiosity."

I sat up and stared her down, "okay," first question. "What the fuck is going on here."

She huffed, "well...you all have been chosen as test subject. Finalized test subject and knowing Orochimaru he doesn't care what happens to you. But since Sasuke took a liking to you all and the importance of your lives he went through and finally

"Go on," on I said urgently and she smirked.

"You're the first patients contaminated with the M genome. You are all technically female although you shouldn't really identify with either. Your testosterone is still in existence but is leveled. Your soul purpose whether you die, break, or given…is to conceive and born. If everything goes according to plan and it works he will gain more of you and transform them too."

"What—what the fuck…?"

"You see Orochimaru the man I swear my allegiance to…is one sick fuck. And he won't stop in the middle of his experiment."

~Morris~

Okay so it's expected that I would be 'tortured' while I stayed in Sasuke's room. I guess they called gimme's when this shit first started cause I been in Sasuke's room since forever. Shikamaru in Suigetsu's room, and chouji was with Orochimaru. I felt worst for him cause Orochimaru was a sick fuck.

Oh right now, I'm tied up, upside down, with a clear funnel in my ass. My knees were separated and my head Lid there staring up at the idiots surrounding my body and between my knees so I could see what was happening. Sui was here with Shika in chains, Juugo, and Sasuke. Sasuke sat naked on the far side of his oh so huge bed with his legs spread wide casually stroking his junk.

With my hands tied up I couldn't hit him in the eye, hey let's face it since I had this thing on me I couldn't do shit. In fact I welcomed it. This funnel up the ass however pissed me off that's why I was restrained…Sasuke literally was taking out all his frustration on me and making sure I knew he meant to have Naruto.

Did this faggot really think I was gay?

"This is a nice fun way to get your daily dose…" he laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah just do it you prick…" I looked at the wall and smirked. I was a prisoner, a hostage, an experiment but I'd be damned if they break me. Sasuke nodded at Shikamaru who fell to his knees between Sasuke's legs and started giving him head.

Suigetsu...came to me and pushed his cock into my mouth and I welcomed it. I had learned last night while Sasuke was doing what was now known as the usual that I could deep throat easier in this position. Yeah…

"You know you have a fucking rad body. Any girl would die for it." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Too bad it's going to be gone when the baby comes."

"Baby!?" I said spitting sui out, he just shook his head.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. It's already done."

"As much as I like to use him like this, he does a better job sucking dick the way he likes to."

Sasuke shrugged at Juugo, "well I ain't letting him down simply because he's unresponsive. So this is how he's getting his daily dose." Sui who had begun to stroke into my mouth was staring at him. "He's gonna get horny around all our dicks."

Sasuke smirked, "I know that."

I grunted and sui hissed, "I think he hated you…"

After being horribly tortured, after being creampied and breed like an animal, after getting my face hollowed out by his fucking musty cock, he actually stood there waiting for me to beg him for sex. I kneeled there considering my options I could beg, mortify myself even more…and be pleased. Or I could deny him and myself what we _needed. _

Maybe I was the only one in need…

"pl-pl…." I graveled out almost silently. I could feel the warm wet heat gather in between my legs and my face heat up.

"What?" he said sternly.

"Please Sasuke, please?"

"What our come isn't good enough for your greedy female body parts?" he smirked.

I looked up at him intending to give him the finger and then he smirked, and I was instant mush. I could form words anymore so my body spoke for me and I leaned forward and began to lick his dick. He smiled and grabbing both sides of my face pulled me over his dick so I swallowed him to the hilt.

He held me there and I savored the feeling of my throat being hollowed.

"So just so were clear here, your scum and always will be when compared to me. Your groveling isn't what made me decide to fuck you the fact of the matter is I like the feel of you around me and the thought of impregnating you is quite arousing hell its an ego booster too."

I would have to ask about that pregnant shit later so I just choked when he let me go. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and then pressed his dick into my lips again. This time he only went about half way in and then stopped and while the bastard smirked down on me began to PEE.

Yes he urinated in my mouth and I couldn't really pull back so I just let it fall out my mouth. He pulled my hair hard and hissed. "Swallow!"

And I did as I was told, swallowing his hot urine. It's actually really bad when you think about it but when you're not its actually quite tasteless.

Then without warning he pushed me back and I fell, he just peed on my face. "Thank me." He commanded when he was done and I sat up and began to lick the floor. It was as if my body had gone to auto pilot and I had begun to wonder why this was happening. I mean for three days I was doing whore things. Now I was licking his PEE off the FLOOR!

"Thank you master…" I smiled and he grabbed me up by the hair.

"You know I like your long hair. Naruto and the others are going to grow out there hair like yours. I like having something to grab onto." He said tossing me on the bed. I fell, stomach first, and hit my chin on the wall next to it. He spread my legs and began to like my anus. I felt weird at first but then that heat that had started multiplied ten times. And I was pushing back onto his face.

"Y-Ye-ee-ss…" I groaned.

He was biting and licking and slurping my wet messes and then using his left arm he pushed my head down and raised up my butt. "And now I do you like the bitch you are." he snickered.

I said nothing and just focused on the wall ahead of me. My chin had begun to bleed and the burning in-between my legs had started to shake up my insides. It was almost painful!

He pushed into me and I groaned and eagerly pushed back into him only to be SPANKED! Really Sasuke…what was he going for? He smiled and began a series of brutal thrust. I screamed and then tried my hardest to remain still but I wanted for some fucking reason to ride that son of a bitch.

"So you like being the bitch. I think you like cock too much to be playing the 'I'm straight' card."

~Sasuke~

I was stroking Morris's hair laughing to myself at how easy it was when Sui busted in laughing and holding someone wrapped in a cloth princess style. "I thought you might want to hear the good news first."

"Huh," I said dropping Morris off me. He fell to the bed and rolled over and I heard a loud spurt as cum just poured from his womb.

"Well, here's you early birthday present so don't ever say I never gotchu nothing." He gave me the person and I flipped them over to see their face.

"Naruto," I said looking at my semi-tan bishounen. "This has got to be the best present you ever got me. So…it worked."

"Yeah, you were right. These two were the hardest to turn out. I mean with all the constant change the jutsu did to his body it just kept changing back or refusing the M genome. But with patients come success and eventually his body tired even if his chakra didn't. The genome attached to him and the other stubborn one. Funny enough the arm he broke is completely healed."

"Sui…leave me…"

"Huh, I wanna be here when you program it."

"Naruto isn't an 'it' he's my _lover_! The mother of my children, treat him with some damned respect. Besides, we talked about the usage of him didn't we?" I said yelling at him. I looked down at the dope and kissed his forehead.

"Jeez, whatever. I know, I know don't touch him unless given permission and absolutely do not come inside him."

I smirked at Sui and walked over to my bed and laid him besides his comrade Morris. "Oi, sui get me a doggy bed. I want to start treating this mutt in the proper way until he gets that he's a bitch in heat."

He leaned back laying his hand on his hips, "harsh, a doggy bed."

"With humiliation comes respect." I said petting Naru's head.

"Aight."

"Wait where's the eyebrow one. Well Orochimaru's with him. He was conscious when the change happened and it looked agonizing."

"Oh…well poor fool. What's going to be his whereabouts after this?"

He shrugged, "whatever Orochimaru tells me."

"I want him to go to Juugo's room."

"Huh?"

"What do you not trust my judgment. Lee's got stamina out the ass. Juugo's got stamina out the wazoo. They'll never tired each other out. Besides I think it's only fair as I call the dobe and you call Shikamaru."

"Hm." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, you're dismissed."

oOo

End of this chapter. I have been stuck on this Morris and Sasuke sex scene…I haven't felt like writing it! But its done and it's here. I am 18! Catch me on y!gallery! This is also a self beta all fuck ups are my own. I apologize for the change in Suigetsui's attitude, it's only slightly more submissive to Sasuke. I'm sorry if you don't like dark fics or rape stories…so why are you reading this? Anyway read and review.


	4. The training begins!

Chapter 4: the exchange process-training begins

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by…that guy who wrote…it. Idk but it wasn't me, all original characters though are mine and I take full credit for each and everyone.

Summary: I'd advice you to read the story first and if you don't know who the characters are go back and read this info. But it's not needed especially for those of you who can just wing it do so. Naruto is sent on a Sasuke retrieval mission along with Shikamaru, Choji, Rock lee, Shanic, Memaru, Kiba, and Morris. Once they enter the lair of Orochimaru they are easily over thrown and captured. Worried a rescue team for the rescue team is sent out containing people from the missing team member's team. But what will they find with the missing Naruto?

~characters pov~

* * *

><p>~Naruto~<p>

It's all just a dream. It's all just a dream. It's all just a dream. It's all just a nightmare. So when do I wake up? Images of naked Sasuke on top of me dance in my mind as I slept, with him sleeping so close by I couldn't exactly get his scent off me either. The fox had heightened my senses yet his power had dulled. Dulled because of the bull shit Sasuke chose to do to my body. I was broken and at all the same times complete. I wondered if this was the true end to my shinobi days. Sasuke had certainly meant this to be.

I rolled over looking at the walls, not one window…I missed sun light with an intensity. I felt this panic over come me, this fear that things might be like this forever, part of me knew that it had only been a couple of days and someone was bound to find us soon; but what if they never came? I would really become pregnant with this fools kid. I would be raped daily; I would be down talked everyday until I actually started to buy into this bull shit that I am meant to be a _mother_. This fear wasn't a normal on e either the more I thought no one would come and rescue us the harder I thought that I would rather die…I would rather bit off my own tongue and bleed to death.

I rolled over and began to cry. I wept aloud as if I were a child and my mother would come for me. Sasuke woke with an angry look on his face he must have thought someone was bothering me, and then he looked around and saw I was crying for nothing. He propped me up on his lap head first. "Naruto-kun, Baby, what's wrong?" he asked so full of concern.

Baby? That word in his mouth at this time in this place during such a bad period right now hurt. It hurt my heart. Baby…the only babies involved were the ones you're trying to make.

"Get off of me! I don't want this!" I rasp pushing at his face.

It dawned on me, well somehow I knew that I always knew, if Sasuke hadn't left if this rivalry hadn't elevated the way it had we'd still be friends. Best friends…perhaps even _lovers_. No I'm sure we'd be intimate by now. But he did and that was when all those feelings and fantasy's and 'maybe's' and 'perhaps' ended. That was where those dreams stopped.

"Naruto!?" he said shaking me a little.

"Don't touch me…if you really wanted to kill me you should have done it anyway. I think now I will just commit suicide. " I say in a sobbing like voice.

"Look it's your hormones talking; you don't really know how to work with them yet so you crying it off. I told you I didn't want you dead…I said I wanted you to become the mother of my babies. To be my…"

I started to weep again, "lover? Did you think you could force me to love you? What the fuck is wrong with you? What in the world made you think this is any kinds of normal? You, a rogue ninja and me, the use to be future hokage? Who the fuck gave you the right to take away my future too Sasuke!?" Sasuke held my hands above my head and stared at me.

"Naruto….you're an idiot." He says it so cool and collected it can only be Sasuke. "After all you've been through you actually still spit on my hospitality. Like pride is a matter in this…you Naruto, will never be hokage."

We are silent for a very long time. I look down, "pride aside…I'll never love you."

"We are closer to lovers then you think." He says with a smirk.

I looked back with equal intensity, "well, when did you start? Last I remember you were trying to kill me as I tried to stop you from leaving!" he kissed me, and I wanted to fight back I wanted to kick and scratch and bitch. And maybe it was the hormones I don't know. I don't care really. But instead I leaned into the kiss, it's this damn jutsu, it's this curse.

I wanted to just blame all these washes of emotion on Sasuke's fucked up jutsu. But yet…I'd be lying…I knew that I've always harbored these things for him long before the jutsu. It was just a reason to let out all that pent up sexual tension.

"We don't have to hate each other." He rasps. "We don't have to hold on to old feelings of remorse."

I am pulled forward and the he roughly wraps something cold and leathery around my neck. He smiled at me and tips my head back. "Just be mine Naruto always and forever."

"Why the fuck would I Sasuke…I asked you to come back a dozen and one times. Where the fuck where you? Each time you said no…each time you ran off like the first. If you wanted a second chance you should've taking the one I gave you." he laughs.

"And you think I'll let you live for no reason?"

It went dead quiet I stare into his eyes but all I can feel is an anger that is so dominate I want to cry. My eyes feel watery and my face hot. I feel the familiar shake of my lips as tear well up in my eyes; I look away and begin to breathe hard.

"Sasuke…I hate you. That will never change…ever. And if by some miracle I do come to forgive you that will be as close as you will ever get to my heart." I whisper in a bitter ton as tears stream down my cheeks. I close my eyes and sob and he holds me.

If only for tonight, I'll hold on to you than Sasuke…

~Morris~

I found myself bent face first over a desk about the height of my waist with my legs spread wide open. Each of my legs were strapped to a leg of the table. My arms tied behind my back and my head tied to them by my hair. And Sasuke had just raped my mouth and left me. I am upset at his actions especially after he came in my mouth. But I was more scared. He hadn't left me here like this for nothing.

Then I heard his voice. His scratchy annoying little voice. Sasuke is talking to group of guys. I know it's one more than one person because I heard there light chatter.

"Gentlemen…Lord Orochimaru would like to thank you all in the best way. He's create this jutsu for patrons like you…it's a special kind of mix breed of a male body with female insides.

"So this is a woman?" one of the older men asks.

"Yes, and no…it's a man that can reproduce. Its honestly it's just something you'll have to feel to find out."

The men all silently jeered amongst themselves. Claiming first and seconds on my body.

"However folk's lord Orochimaru has strictly forbid the act of internal ejaculation therefore all patrons have to come outside this young…lady." He says lady mockingly. But other than that and damaging the goods or causing unreasonable pain all other act are permitted.

I pull at my restraints. He was going to gang rape me out! I start to struggle and Sasuke yells, "Be still."

I scream, I am losing hope slowly in my own masculinity. He walks around and stares me in my eyes, he is all smiles. "Do I have to gag your ass?"

"You going to have to do something if you think I'll just sit here and take it." I hiss up at him. He slaps the shit out of me and then pats my head.

"I can't gag you as they have requested your mouth too. But trust me you will be laying there and taking it."

"How old are you guys anyway like seventy? Can you even keep it up?' I yell back at the men who all laugh.

Sasuke smirks, "You'll find out won't you? Gentlemen…help yourself…and as for you." he looks back down at me with a lecherous smirk. "You will feel aroused because my hands are on you and when I leave you will feel endless pleasure…but you can't come. You won't come. You will try to, you will beg to. But only by me can you blow your load."

He says his lines so sensually; I am pissed because I am turned on by this. I can't even shut my fucking legs. So I squirm and stiffened as my erection bobs against the table. I feel the warm familiar liquid gush down my leg and then some old man with a huge old man belly and coarse pubic hair is pushing into me. He is relatively small. I feel him barely go anywhere inside me.

"Fuck that little Uchiha brat was right…he feels like heaven. Its tight like an asshole and silky like a pussy." the man hisses leaning over my back and licking my shoulders. My eyes go wide and I jerk forward but the table goes nowhere. He is really trying to get inside me with these thrust.

"This is heaven." He coos swiveling his hips in circles.

"Get the fuck off of me you old fucker!" I hiss pulling on my arm restraints it only yanks my head back uncomfortably. "I'm serious stop or I'll fucking

Another old fat man comes before me and presents his erect old penis. It's gross and old and he is rubbing it all over my face. I am wide eyed in shock. My mouth finally shut.

"I knew this would shut you up slut. Suck me, I know you want to." I wanted to bite the shit out of it. But for some obscene reason I didn't he forces it into my mouth and I slurp hard. He shoves it down my throat deep forcing my face to his pubic hair. I tear up.

"Yes suck it." He says in a weak voice. The guy behind me stiffens and pulls out immediately shuddering his orgasm on my thigh. The guy in my mouth begins raping my mouth like Sasuke had just a few second before. He pulls my hair by the bangs and rubs the head of his cock over my face.

"Me next!" says a younger voice but still older. This guy is well endowed, so much so I lurch forward and moan with a humiliated whore smile on my face. He slaps my left cheek hard and begins to pump into me with an unknown vigor. I loose myself to the newly found whore inside and watch him go mad. He pulls back and then comes on the floor. Then someone else does the exact same thing. The guy in front of me cries out and comes down my throat. I choke and then pull back. But to no avail.

Then some other man really old with a rumpled stomach and half hard dick pushes into my mouth. I gurgle around it letting semen slide down the side of his dick. I drool all around the table where my head was. It didn't take long for the old fart to blow his load unceremoniously down my throat as well. And then the next guy. And then the next. And before I knew it I stopped counting and started cursing Sasuke for not allowing me to orgasm.

"She looks flustered. Wonder if we can make her come."

"I'm a fucking boy!" I yell and suddenly lurch forward to throw up the loads that have not settled in my stomach. Sticky white stuff graces the floor and table. After several heaves I breathe in and out slowly.

"You are a whore…" he starts to jack me off. I throw my head back and moan. "Yeah feel it."

The last of the guys took their turn leaving my thighs painted in come and piss. I had thoroughly been humiliated now so I was finished with all the extra. Sasuke should just come in and finish me off. When they were done the first rumple old fool put his soft cock in my mouth and began to pee.

"Drink it all sweet heart and well beg Sasuke-kun to let you come." I choked but swallowed down the pee. I vowed to kill this old man if I ever caught him alone sometime after this. They all left me. I was cold, drenched, and used. I felt like I should just close my eyes and wake up.

But no matter how hard I shut my eyes I still felt it.

Dirty.

Raped.

Used.

Defiled.

I felt like shit!

This is mother fucking dream right?

Sasuke walks in and lets my hands free. He is slow on this and quiet. No jeers or comments were exchanged. I am just hanging around acting defeated. I instantly sit up and try to punch him. He catches it and drops me back on the table. My legs still strapped. "You want to come, don't you?"

My body becomes happy, _actually wanting _Sasuke inside it.

We are quiet for some time his eyes scrutinizing me. He looks over to the door way and then back down at me. Then he laughs, "I am not going to put my dick inside your slutty used pussy. But you may come…"

My cock bounces up twice and I feel like I'm going to explode. He walks over slowly behind me and then shoves two fingers deep inside my anus. I scream pushing my upper body off of the table and then coming so hard it splatters on the desk. I fall back to a slump on the table and stay still.

I want Sasuke to take a blade to my neck s bad.

I want him to kill me now. He walks forward and places the two fingers in my mouth. I eagerly suck on them and then he slowly pulls them out.

"I proved my point today Rissy. You are shit compared to me and you will never be anything more. I'll be back in an hour, Naruto give him some water." He walks away shaking the extra saliva of his hand as he does. Naruto comes running in having watched the entire thing from the door.

"Morris." He says in a harsh tone.

I look down with a smirk on my face, "I don't care if I die here Naruto but I won't beg. I'm not the type of person to even ask for help from people like you Naruto.

"This is not the time to let pride get the best of you." he hisses back.

"That's just who I am Naruto…I would rather die than forsake my clans name and my own pride. Look at you the little believer…you don't have to be subjected to shit like this because you're his personal pet. You don't understand." I look up at him. "I'm not going to say it again; I don't want your help. Now leave me the fuck alone Naruto."

He looks genuinely hurt, which is what I was going for. But he just places the bucket of water down and grabs a cloth and begins to wipe my face anyway. I slap his hands away in my usual cruel fashion. He punches the shit out of me.

"Bastard." I hiss.

"Yeah, because I am taking out my frustration on you and not the other way around. I didn't put you here neither did any of us! That bastard Sasuke did, I'm sorry that it had to be this way and I would give up myself to save your ass without a second thought! But he isn't that kind and I can't do anything about it. But when I can help you even if it's to live to see another day then I will whether you won't to or not. I am not going to let any of my comrade's die. You got it shit head!?"

He picks up the cloth and continues to clean me, he is crying as he does so. I am quiet and weak so I let him. He gives me a cup of water and I drink it. Then he begins to wash my hair.

"We're gonna get out of this Morris. Have a little more faith. Any day now." I don't look him in the face but I hear a sniffle.

I smile into the table, "believe it, ai Naruto?"

"Believe it." He whispers back.

~Lee~

I woke up tied to a bed post by my ankles. I was warm, wet, and had a dull ache throughout my body. When I sat up I am embarrassed at the slight gush that comes from me. White liquids ooze from untold crevices; I am sure what it is just not happy about it. I look left then right and left again. After assessing the situation I decide I don't want to sit here and wait to find out who's room exactly this was.

I jerk both feet and realize they are chained down. I lay back down crossing my arms

"You don't like being lost do you lee?" a familiar voice rings. I look up and on the ceiling upside down is Sasuke and Juugo. I look up ready to fight not sure what kind of defense I can really do like this.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you since before the transformation. I had two problems to solve." He says. Sasuke and Juugo walk over to the bed as I struggle to gain full control.

I try to move but I feel like I have been heavily sedated and am just waking up. Sasuke is over me before I can manage to move and arm right and he is removing his haori and straddling me.

"Do you mind, Juugo, if I try him out?"

"Naw, I've had him a million and one time now. Go ahead." Juugo insist.

Startled I look down and notice what is about to transpire. Dear Kami, Sasuke is gay!

"Wait Sasuke, this isn't right. I don't like men!" I hiss as he kisses my neck.

He doesn't acknowledge me and it infuriates me as I am not gay. His hands feel my body up and all I can think about right now is Sakura. How far I had come with the hopes that maybe one day she would actually like me as I do her. I hiss and pull away but he only continues to kiss me. With his hands on my chin he kisses me on the mouth and I resist.

Or at least I thought I was. I thought I was fighting this but I soon realize I am sensually rubbing back against him despite my protesting mind. I am kissing back eagerly and submissively, my inner spirit falls to his knees in shame.

"Sasuke—stop it! Get off of me!" he hisses. It was real, the tentacle monster, the rape, the tears, it was all real and it was a nightmare like none other.

He sits up and brings out his member offering it to me. "Here's your gift lee, suck it."

"please stop…" I say but my body betrays me. "please…." I sound very desperate and very scared but he doesn't stop. I don't stop.

I give my best look of despair but my body sits up and grabs hold of his member, I am licking him in the lewdest most disgraceful fashion before I choke it all down my throat in one go. All that time with the tenta-creep I guess.

He groans and bucks his pelvis into my face. I am crying despite the pleasure I feel for this. Part of me also feels weak for crying. I immediately feel shamed for this as well, I feel like a woman. He sits up on his knees and pushes my head down with his hands. I suck on his member down my throat with no remorse. My lips pressed awkwardly hard on the base of his penis.

"I have to say, Lee, out of all of them, you have the superior head skills. Damn, suck it like that some more." He says between moans.

I place my hands on his thigh in order to push him off so that I can get air but his hands on my head are anchored there. He grinds his hips into my face slowly then fast. "fuck, Lee!"

Saliva starts to slide down my face as he fucks my face. Deep throating himself with my head over and over again.

He stops it abruptly and pushes me over. He pulls my legs up straight and presses his dick at my hole. Then he shoves into me. the feeling is so strong I orgasm. He bucks up into me with a smirk.

"Did you just…?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"No!" I cover my face with my hands. I feel mortified.

"Believe it or not Lee, but you're a natural at this." He pulls out and shoves back into me roughly. Then he does it again, and again, and again. I feel myself becoming aroused again, my dick was standing straight up. It bobbed every time I felt him on that spot. I had also realized that I had more than one spots.

"I'm gonna stab you to death with my cock lee. Don't die from the pleasure, idiot." He begins to shove himself into me very harshly. I feel as though I might go blind from the rush of my second orgasm this one is more intense as I come from my cock as well. I come in between us and he laughs.

"You can come as much as like. I like your orgasms….it's actually cute." He says in a lecherous voice. I feel tear stream down my face as my head is thrown back exposing my neck. He gives me a hickey and smirks.

He then moves so that he is laying down and I am riding him. I feel really gross and whorish but my body takes the pleasure greedily with a regret pushed to the deepest darkest corners of my mind. I am made to come three more time before he comes, then he pushes me off him.

"Fuck," he hisses as he grabs me by the hair stuffing his dick in my mouth. He comes down my throat uncomfortable.

"Good job Rock lee." He says after a while letting me fall to the bed. "Now then…"

I roll over and look at Juugo who is now naked too. "Round two, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirks. I swallow deeply Sasuke's seed sitting uncomfortably in my stomach. I feel as though I might barf. Sasuke kicks his legs off the bed and looks over at the wall. While Juugo makes his way over to my bed and sits beside me.

What scared me the most was the fact that I think I was losing a part of my conscious the more we were doing. Who was I?

oOo

I am sitting in a shower room on the floor, I have successfully caused myself to throw up but I still feel it inside me. I still feel Sasuke's defiling seed inside my body.

I am shaking when I try to wreck my mind about everyone else. I can't get anything settled in my head. I can't get anything settled in my heart. I don't feel the same as I did when I woke up. I have lost that in me.

Sasuke walks in and leans in over me and smirks as he whispered something to me. It is something derogatory. When he is done he stands back up with his hands on his hips. His face is calm and emotionless. His hair is wet from his shower.

"You wanna see Naruto right? So play along and you get to see him." he offers.

"You cannot be serious. Sasuke the things you are doing here are amongst the most unforgiving things you have ever conceived in your tiny little head."

"Lee, the land of Konoha….doesn't…stand…a…chance." he says quietly.

I frown, "I have hope in them despite the chances of them finding me. Because when it comes to Naruto Hokage Tsunade is persistent."

He smiles and brushes his hair back with his hand, "You all are the same. Giving me the same inspirational nothing speeches. Weakling." He grabs me by the chin and looks me in the eye. "Weakling."

"I won't beg you." is all I say.

"Then don't, but this time I won't be as kind on your body as I was the first time." He smiles.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Authors note: uhhhh rush chapter dude. Idk its really poorly beta'd. Forgive me I will go back and thoroughly cleanse the chapters later. Thank you to my fans! Review they keep me motivated.


End file.
